Purple scales
by iluvbudgies
Summary: An alternate ending to the movie... Maleficent brings Evil Queen, Cruella and Jafar when she comes to the coronation. Mal and her friends think of a plan as they realise they aren't strong enough to defeat their parents and Ben has lost faith in them and does something unforgivable.
1. Uh Oh

No-one's POV

"Uh-oh" the four of them said in unison.

Maleficent turned into a roaring, scaly creature with sharp dagger-like teeth and a black spiked tail. Everyone suddenly unfroze, they stared at the dragon and with it's booming roar the invited guests in the building ran for their lives, one thing though, they couldn't get out, there was a barrier around the building. The villain kids gulped as three more people joined the no-longer-fun coronation and they just had to have a dramatic entrance.

"Hey mother," Evie awkwardly said pointing behind her "nice for you to pop in, I think we'll be going now."

The four started to run from their parents until Ben stopped them. "Mal, how could you?"

"Ben, I still have the wand." Mal replied frantically waving her hand over his face.

"Mal give me the wand" Ben shouted "Mal I know that you are about to give the wand to your mother who might just kill us all so give me the wand! Fix this mess!"

Ben was so stern with the four of them as they looked in fear, they weren't strong enough to defeat not one, not two, not three but four of some of the most evil villains in the land. Then they realised that if their parents were free that would mean the other villains would be too, oh no wait, the barrier has a hole from the top part of it and the streak coming from the wand only broke a hole in the barrier for a few minutes, , Evie, Jay and Carlos went back to their parents as Mal used her magic to make them disappear. The four parents were shocked, they still don't have the magic wand. Mal was exhausted after using magic to transport her and her friends through a time hole which she would fix afterwards so that it wouldn't gollup everything in space and time up to escape, who knew that teleportation could be so confusing! Mal fell on the floor as the three looked at her worriedly "If you did not get us out of there we would pretty much have been toast."

Carlos nodded as Jay sat down. "What do you think our parents will do to us if- I mean _when_ they find us?" asked Jay.

"I think we are pretty much dead so any life dreams you guys want to do before we die possibly tomorrow?" Mal answered.

"I always wanted to go deep sea diving!" exclaimed Evie.

"I was being rhetorical Evie" Mal said.

 _Oh,_ thought Evie. Mal got up and and said "We need to act as if this was our plan, to take the magic wand and destroy Auradon."

The other three nodded but what they didn't know is that their parents have put tracking devices in Mal's spell book, Evie's mirror, Carlos' tail and Jay's gloves.


	2. Scratch that

Maleficent's POV

"How dare our children trick us?" Shouted Cruella "Especially my Carlos, he had a dog with him, too bad it wasn't a dalmatian."

"Well, Cruella we can find those four, we have put tracking devices on them, we just need to send Diavlo to get them or something," said Evil Queen while she was applying some blush.

"Now isn't the time to be applying blush," said Jafar as Evil Queen glared at him and closed her blush pallet "We have revenge to do."

With that, Jafar turned into a huge viper and slithered towards the 'good' guys. Everyone was put into a dungeon, not any ordinary dungeon, but a place where you are seeing your greatest fear 24:7. Maleficent turned human again, well fairy/ fairy with horns and she said to Diavlo "Find them, ."

The large raven nodded and flew out and through the stained glass window in search of the four teens.

 _Meanwhile..._

"You know what scratch the 'pretend we are actually evil and stole the wand for ourselves' plan." Mal said as she stood up and threw the magic wand into a bush.

"How about the 'we go deep sea diving' plan," Evie said cheerfully.

"Enough with the deep sea diving stuff, we don't even know how to swim!" complained Carlos, he left Dude in a village they just passed to make sure his mother wouldn't get his hands on him. Which was unfortunate because the same village just burnt down and they had to run for their lives, you know like so they wouldn't die.

 _SQUAWK_ _SQUAWK SQUAWK_


	3. Why?

Everyone ducked as soon as a large ebony raven swooped down to grab the four teens.

SQUAWK SQUAWK SQUAWK

"Diavlo?" questioned Mal. The bird answered with a nod and he perched on Mal's outstretched arm. "If you're here, my mom can't be far behind huh."

Diavlo responded by cleaning is wing, in a way hiding himself. Diavlo didn't hate Mal, he _cared_ for Mal, she looked after him and fed him and played with him when Maleficent wasn't around. She was his best friend, a real best friend. "I suppose it was a good thing you found us," said Mal.

"What do yo mean M?" asked Evie, while she too was applying dome makeup.

"Oh yeah, if Diavlo didn't find us, we may or may not have been stuck here forever, but aside from that everything is great," Mal said with a sarcastic tone "apart from the fact that everyone we know in Auradon could be dead and that our parents are superbly mad at us," Mal added as she brushed it off.

"I wouldn't care about those Auradonians if they were in need, and poor, helping others, blah blah blah!" Carlos said in a annoyed tone.

"I agree, I mean after the coronation, I wouldn't act kind, pfft, I realised during family day, they just think of us as ruffians with no worth. They are just as rotten as us, I dare say _**more**_ than us!" Agreed Jay.

"You're right Jay, who do those people think they are, they became rotten because of how spoilt they are, look where love got us," Evie sighed.

"Maybe we should carry out plan A" Mal said with a persuading tone.

Everyone nodded (even Diavlo) and Mal grabbed the wand from the bush and transported them back to Ben's coronation.

 ** _Meanwhile..._**

 **"** Where is that stupid bird? I have some revenge to do," said Evil Queen.

"Well why don't you check your mirror darling!" spat Cruella then Evil Queen mimicked her.

Checking her mirror she saw the bird on Mal's arm where the coronation was placed, with a magic wand.

"She's here, she's here!" Evil Queen exclaimed.

"Who's here Queenie?" Maleficent asked as she walked into the room.

"Our children," she smirked "They have the wand."

* * *

"Ben, what are we going to do?" said a weak voice.

"I really don't know," Ben said, questioning himself.

"I told you those villian kids were trouble," whispered Chad.

"You're right Chad, we are trouble,"

Everyone turned around, Mal, with her friends and her raven were there.

"Look who it is!" Audrey spat.

"You don't who you are talking to! You don't know what happened!" spat Mal.

"I saw everything, you coward!" Audrey replied.

Mal's eyes glowed a bright green as Diavlo answered back for Mal by pecking Audrey a few times. Mal just snickered when Diavlo came back and she stroked him. Chad then asked where Dude was, Carlos just looked down sadly, Jay was giving Carlos a bro hug and whispering "no crying, rotten to the core remember, revenge for what they did."

Carlos lifted his head up with a more threatening expression, they were teased and underestimated, he wouldn't let it pass without consequences.

"Why are you here anyway, I thought you guys left," said Doug in a shaky voice.

"We're here for revenge, revenge for not even giving us a chance, you had no sympathy for us, you only took us here to stop any ways for villains to win for once," Evie replied glaring at the demi-dwarf.

"Mal, I love you, I told you that so many times, but please let us go," Ben pleaded.

"So now that you want to get out you say you love me, for your own selfish reasons, while we were stuck with rotten food, dirty streets and stuck with villains for all of our lives, you experience what we will never get, love, we wouldn't have taken the wand and spare all of you but, you just had to tease us, underestimate us, bully us, what have we ever done to you?" spat Mal.

"I never knew Mal, sure we would send you back to the isle for the holidays but I never knew it was that bad."

"Mal hasn't even scratched the surface of our lives, you showed us what being loved felt like, but it only proved to be a weakness," said Jay looking at each descendant of the 'good' guys.

"While you guys are cooped up in your castles we would be grounded for the rest of our lives!" shouted Carlos.

"Grounded? That's what you guys are worried about?" asked Chad who was laughing so hard but then topped as Diavlo flew towards him.

"We are stuck in a small confined place, with hardly any food and water and being treated like a slave, that is the isle definition of grounded." Evie said calmly.

Diavlo squawked, giving the cue that it was time to go, Mal nodded and the five walked away without second thoughts, I wonder how their parents are going to react...

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Author's note

please leave a review and you can suggest what is going to happen next! I update this story at least every week!

-Iluvbudgies


	4. PRESENTS!

_Maleficent's POV_

"Prepare the traps, I want that wand!" I shouted. The goblins started to prepare the traps for those traitors. How dare Mal betray _me,_ the mistress of evil! She will definately pay! A few minutes later I hear a boom, YES! I got her now!

 _Mal's POV_

We walked into former Ben's castle. Mother has changed it, it used to be welcoming, now it sorta looks like our old castle, likes to keep the theme I suppose. Then I saw a magical rope (also known as string) on front of us. I suppose the villains have become rusty, it has been 20 years after all.

"Jay, get me a stick." I said, well ordered. Jay nodded in return and gave me a stick. I threw it and BOOM! That was the most lamest trap ever! Even a baby could do better, actually... Yeah, a baby can do better. A puff of smoke entered the room, so we coughed, seriously, cleche'd much? (Author's side note: The best I can do for an 'e' with a ' on top)

"Hi mom, here's the wand, I don't need it anymore, it's pretty much useless to me, it's magic is pretty dull." I said throwing the wand to her. The looks on their faces, PRICELESS!

"Oh yeah and mum," I said, which caused her to look at me with even more 'what the ...' looks.

"Those traps are super lame, you got rusty over 20 years," I continued, making her look even more confused as Carlos, Jay and Evie gave their own souvenirs to their parent.

"Mom, here is one of Auradon's finest makeup pallet, it's also automatic!" Evie exclaimed when she gave Evil Queen her present.

"Here you go dad," Jay said as he tossed a lamp to him "A lamp, with Aladdin inside," Jafar gave him a weird look, "I'm joking there is a genie inside."

"I got you one of your old 'precious' fur coats they kept in the museum, one of my personal favourites if you ask me." Carlos said gently giving his mother the dusty fur coat.

"We'd love to say but we're going deep sea diving!" Evie said happily.

"It's true!" I said, deep sea diving does sound like fun. I teleported us to the sea and Jay took five minutes to steal some sea diving equipment and an instructor, not his fastest time stealing stuff. Then we dived...

 _No-one's POV_

"What just happened?" asked Jafar.

Everyone was speechless, their once traitor kids, were now... They had no idea. This was too confusing for their villain brains.

"Well, at least we got presents." said Evil Queen, stopping the silence.

"Well, I suppose now we can take revenge on our mortal enemies." stated Cruella.

"Yeah I suppose." replied Jafar.

* * *

The four teens went deep sea diving for a reason... FOR FUN! But after they are going to do something that is going to change the world forever... Maybe not forever... But for the time being and a drastic change for the so-called 'heroes'...

* * *

 **Hope you enjoyed this chapter of Purple Scales...**

 **Awesome chapter afterwards (hopefully)**

 **Something to do with a purple... Clue in the title...**

 **Leave a review and YOU can suggest what will happen next...**

 **-ilovebudgies**


	5. DRAGON?

"Alright, open your eyes!" said Evie.

"Pretty sweet, love the leather," complimented Jay.

"A fur trim on the edges, I like it," said an awed Carlos.

"Nice Evie, one of your best so far," nodded Mal, feeling happy about her new clothes.

The four teens were in their isle look but a bit more, like their parents. Evie had made them and herself look way more... _evil..._

 _"_ I'm sooo keeping this look!" said a very excited Evie.

* * *

The four of them have just come from deep sea diving but Evie left early to make them some new outfits, she liked the Auradonian look, but it had a well... sweet, _good..._ look. They went back to Beas- Villain's castle to find their new rooms. Well it was more like four castles because each villain had their own castle. They went to new Hell Hall first.

"This one is so mine," Carlos just said as he walked into the room and asked Mal to change his room for him. With a little spell, the 'princely' room had a makeover. The room had black and white walls and a red carpet, he had a four poster bed with his sign, black and white crossbones on his duvet and the left side of his room there was a wooden closet with all of his clothes in them (mainly new ones because he hardly had any) and in one of the corners was a tv with all the consoles and a laptop with a beanbag.

Next they went to Jay's new home. They went to one of the bigger rooms first. With another spell Mal transformed the room to Jay's liking. It had red and yellow walls, a wooden floorboard, some climbing stuff, a bed on top of a roof hang thing with his snake sign on it, he also had a tv and a few consoles. There was also a chest full of clothes and treasure, all of Jay's treasure that he stole when he was in the isle of the lost.

Then they went to Evil Queen's castle. With another spell Evie's room was also changed. With light blue walls, a four poster bed with her crown symbol on it, a white waxed dresser, a walk in closet full with clothes and a table with a sewing machine and where she can draw her designs Evie was liking her new room. She also had another mirror on one of her walls.

They finally went to the new and improved forbidden fortress. They went Mal's new room and she changed it up a little bit, okay maybe a lot. Changing her walls to purple, she added a closet, a green and purple bed with dragon wings on the sides at the head of the bed. She also added her own reading zone where she could read and learn new spells, a shelf full of spell books and another room where she could practice her magic.

The four were happy with their new rooms. They were hanging in Mal's room, Mal wanted to practice a very high levelled spell, well it kind of isn't a spell, more of the changing of bodies, or finding your inner dragon and transform into one, or something like that.

"Ok everyone, stand back."

Everyone took a step back onto the wall as Mal's eyes turned a glowing green and purple smoke started to appear, it was surrounding her. Suddenly there was a BOOM and a BANG and many other loud sounds, another sound was added, a knock on the door.

"Mal, open this door!" shouted an obviously mad Maleficent "A spell backfired because of you, now Diablo has green goo all over him... MAL!"

"I am giving you three seconds, one... two-"

"Hey Maleficent!" said a sarcastic-trying-to-hide-something Evie after she opened the door, keeping the door half open so that Maleficent couldn't see anything.

"Evie, what is going on in there?" asked a even more mad Maleficent, who she herself looked like she was about to turn into a dragon-AGAIN!

"Nothing, maybe you heard it from outside."

Unbelieving of this, Maleficent stormed in pushing Evie out of the way finding her daughter on the floor with some new features.

"MAL!" Maleficent roared picking up her daughter from the floor.

"Wait, what happened, mom?" asked a very confused and dizzy Mal.

"Don't tell me, you have WINGS!" shouted a now even more angry Maleficent "You tried to turn into a dragon didn't you."

Mal nodded, and looked down as her eyes changed into there normal colour as the wings started to disappear.

"Mal, if you wanted to turn into a dragon, you could have just asked me, you're halfway there, I'm pretty impressed, I didn't turn into a dragon till I was 21, what fun." said an actually proud Maleficent "Let's go to the enchanted forest to practice."

"Wait right now?" asked a surprised Mal.

"Yep, let's go, and by the way, it will take you a while to master it at will," responded Maleficent and with that her and Mal teleported to the enchanted forest, where Maleficent grew up. Imagine Maleficent as a child, that was a dark thought.

The dark fairies were in a clearing in the forest. Maleficent turned into a dragon, a rather scary figure especially if you are only 5 foot tall while a fire breathing dragon is standing 30 feet higher. Maleficent roared and started breathing fire.

"Mom, what are you doing?" Mal asked as she ducked and dodged one of her mother's flame balls " I knew this was a trap!"

Mal hid behind a now burnt tree as she dodged another blast of hot, burning fire. Maleficent was getting annoyed with her daughter's good skills of dodging that the goblins taught her. But with Mal in a clearing, Maleficent blasted another ball of fire, this would show if Mal really was her mother's daughter and worthy of being a dragon.

"Just know that when I was twelve I may or may not have accidently burnt one of your spell books." Mal said quickly before she thought that she would burn to ashes, thinking about what would happen if she did stand up against her mother.

Flames enveloped the purple haired girl as she curled herself in a tight ball, seeing if it would work protecting herself. Mal felt her body being pulled from limb to limb, she felt something heavy on her head and her spine was growing out of her body. She screamed in shock and pain as her vision came back to her in a blur. A dragon was nuzzling Mal, she felt stronger, a warm tingling in her throat, and very different. She had deep dark purple scales, with black highlights, a green tipped tail and a green underside, she had a lavender fire and pearl white teeth. Mal heard soothing roars as she fell asleep, under her mother's lullaby. _Maybe she is worthy after all, we can do so many things now,_ Maleficent thought as she sang to her daughter who was a fifth of her size _,_ Maleficent is about a few hundred years old, dragons live for a long time! GEEZ! Mal was about 10 feet tall while her mom was 50 feet tall.

* * *

 **Author's note**

 **What do ya think? There will be another chapter hopefully soon... Told you that this chapter had something to do with the title.. Revenge is coming soon, good comes to those who wait :D**

 **Keep suggesting!**

 **Longest chapter yet!**

 **-Iluvbudgies**


	6. Strawberries, Mal's weakness

**Author's note**

 **I found out that Diablo/Diavlo's name is actually Diaval. So yeah, onto the story... ONE MORE THING! Most of this story will either be in third person (No-one's POV) or Mal's or Ben's or Maleficent's or Evie's or Jay's or Carlos'... I'm just rambling, onto the story! :D BTW this is quite a long chapter to make up for the time I was gone. Hope you like it! Please review and suggest what you want to happen next, even a small one is appreciated. :) ;p**

* * *

 _Ben's POV_

Great, look how well that proclamation turned out, it was my first official one too! Looks like we are going _to_ rot here in these dungeons, we'll never get out, I've lost all hope, it's been like 8 hours. I hate this! A goblin tosses us some food, rotten food. Oh, this is the type of food they ate on the isle of the lost. This is what it must have been like, I'm actually feeling a little bit bad for ruining the next generation's lives, opps? Hey is that, mom?

 _Mal's POV_

Mom is taking me to 'dragon mountain'. Cool right? Since I can't actually fly and the only way I can transform back is to go their and do this ritual thing. I wonder why mom never told me about it, maybe it's something to do with her history or childhood. I hope she'll teach me to fly! On the Isle of the lost, I would climb to the top of Bargain Castle and it felt amazing, being high, with no worries and fears. I'm walking by my mother's side, I'm getting used to mom being a dragon, she doesn't seem as scary anymore. I would just teleport there but I can't really do that yet, dragons can use magic through one's aura and mom, well she says that I have to walk or fly there, because she calls it being disrespectful, bummer really. I wonder where mom's scepter or dragon eye goes when she is in dragon form, maybe it's in her, not in a gross way, but like how my clothes aren't exactly on me but in me, it's very complicated.

 _Mom how long to go?,_ I moan in dragon tongue, mom just grunted and replied _just shut up! We're are nearly there so shut your snout up!_

I hushed and I walked a bit ahead. I smelt something, something good! My fork tongue licked by snout as I sniffed the air. Leaving my mother behind I dashed into the forest. _Don't wander too far, I don't want to find you dead and come here for nothing, Hades wouldn't like it either!_

I just rolled my eyes as I started to sprint my way towards the smell. I smell an arrange of food, chocolate, sandwiches and, STRAWBERRIES! Running like a rhino I charged to the food, unaware of my mistake...

Ben's POV

Mother and Fairy Godmother has found us, when I mean us, I mean Chad, Audrey, Jane, doug, Lonnie and I. I actually don't know where the others are, Jafar rounded up the others and they are somewhere but I'm sure they're fine. Villains can't kill, right? Anyways, mom somehow escaped and is leading us into a tunnel. A bit scary if you ask me. We were led into a dense forest, hopefully the guards don't find us. We're trying to find some food like berries or fruits. We laid out a picnic and started to eat. Fairy Godmother laid out some strawberries, _strawberries_ , I turn away and give a saddened look, strawberries remind me of Mal, how could she do that? Last time I saw her, she had the wand. Maybe she hasn't given it to her mother yet, it's highly doubtful. Suddenly a dragon bursts through the bushes, her eyes surprisingly not wanting any trouble. She halted to a stop and her eyes turned a glowy green as she stalked her way towards us...

Mal's POV

"Monster, you monster!" screamed Chad as he held out a gun.

"Woah Chad, take it easy," said Ben in an approachable manner. Typical, I thought.

"Ben don't you understand, that's Mal."

Audrey nearly fainted and the others just gasped. Suddenly a black raven made his way and swooped down knocking Chad over and making a diversion. With my throat tingling I breathed out a few fireballs which hit the air and nothingness , what? I only turned into a dragon yesterday. Diaval cawed and looked behind me. A shadow formed and I turned around.I wasn't surprised to find my mother there. She roared at me, screaming at me. _Mal, do we have to save your butt every time you're in trouble_?

I looked down in shame as my mother cuffed me on the ears and growled a warning.

 _I said I did not want you dead! A pathetic prince was about to kill you._ _And I told you not to wander far. Now we're in this predicament. You are so dumb, so stupid. So naive that you'll run into a large trap for strawberries. I told you what not to do and yet you disobey me. At this rate the dragon colony will get back to their nests long before we get there._

I flattened my ears in shame and turned away from my mom. She hit me with her paw on my cheek and she took me by the mouth and threw me into a tree, suddenly everything went black.

 **Ben's POV**

Is that Maleficent? Woah, and I though Mal was huge. Are they talking? Wait, what is Maleficent doing. She just threw her own daughter into a tree, I didn't know that she would do that, actually I thought that it wasn't possible.

"Mal!" I screamed, wait, why did I say that, do I still love her?No, must be a habit, I did sing to her.

But really, why would Mal's own mother do that to her. She already got what she wanted. I just don't get it. Do villains actually love their kids,I was sure of it but now, not so much. Is Mal dead, no, must be unconscious. But then, why is her head bleeding? Oh no, not a right time to be thinking about assumptions if the girl who betrayed me is actually dead, it's time to worry about the dragon right in front of me.

 **No-one's POV**

Maleficent roared and breathed out balls of fire as she left Mal unconscious. In Mal's head, her mother's words repeated, replayed as if it was a youtube video buffering. She breathed in and out rapidly until she opened her eyes wide open. Shaking in pain from impact she stood up confused. Trying to find a way out of the fire, she jumped over bushes and rocks and fell. She tripped over a burnt log and she cut her foot and whimpered. _Why? I'm so stupid, falling for strawberries, Chad could have killed me._ Mal had trodden underneath a large bush and was licking her wound. She started to feel dizzy again and collapsed, again. Mal was dangerously losing blood, especially from the head. The last thing the young dragon saw was a ebony bird cawing and her mother towering over her. The vulnerable dragon closed her eyes, dead. Maybe...

* * *

 **Author's note**

 **I'm sorry for leaving this so long, I was busy writing and planning a few other stories and do not forget about school. I'm a newbie, so yeah... I hope you understand, another long chapter is coming soon. BTW revenge was meant to be the main focus but this story is leading to something bigger. AND if you love disney (like me ;p) check out my other story, _stories of an alternate universe._ hehehe... **

**See ya and keep loving budgies :D**

 **-IluvBudgies**


	7. She's not a killer

**Heya!**

 **Sorry for not uploading sooner! I know that it has been a bit more than two months now, sowwy? In this chapter Mal is going to do... stuff... Hope you guys enjoy it. BTW I'm not really one for major physical violence but in the last chapter is seemed to fit in but I probably won't do it again. But maybe minor violence like a slap or punch but other than that, probably not.**

 **And I probably will post a new story about descendants. But it is not in any way connected to this story. Or is it?**

 **...OKAY! Onto the story!**

* * *

 **Third Person**

Mal woke up. She quickly opened her eyes to see flames everywhere. "BENNN!" She heard. She shook herself as she went towards the sound. Wanting to find anyone who could help her. Her fork tongue smelling the air... Making an image in her mind. She ran, sprinted as fast as her paws could carry her. She reached a small clearing and stumbled upon hearing the word "You!"

She backed up. It was the boys, Ben, Chad and Doug, edging towards her. With guns and knives in their hands. They couldn't kill, or could they... Mal whimpered as her head pounded and she groaned a roar that shook the trees and grass around them.

"Guys, I think she's hurt," Doug finally spoke.

"She's bleeding, quite a lot," added Chad.

"Let's just end her misery then," spat Ben who got answered by gasps and shocked faces. "She's a traitor, she betrayed me. I thought she loved me but it was all a trick, I loved her, and to think we could have a future."

Mal was also in awe, she was on the verge of tears. She held back and swallowed those tears. She was never ever going to cry, even right before her death. "She is a traitor Ben, us villain kids are traitors." A feminine voice said.

From the bushes stepped out Evie, Jay and Carlos. "You can't blame us Ben, but you sure can blame our upbringing." Evie continued, "We were taught, raised to be villains, traitors, schemers, to be and stay rotten to the core, to be their slaves and continue their legacy, to succeed when they didn't, as kids of villains, we never get a choice."

Everyone apart from Mal, Jay and Carlos were in awe until Carlos continued the speech, "you have no idea what life is like on the isle do you? Most of the children their die before they go to school, from hunger, dehydration, and mostly from abuse. If we do something good, even smile or say thanks or please or even give someone something out of kindness, mostly pity and get caught, you're a goner. Well most of them anyway, our 'parents' are abusive, do you wanna know why huh?" Carlos stepped forward but Jay beat him to it.

"Because they have either been risen from the dead or taken out of a better life in prison or hiding and be thrown into a dump. Where they plan for revenge every little second of their days for the last two decades! When they don't get their way, we are at the receiving end of their wrath. Compared from what they have done to us, it makes all your fairytales seem like a stroll in the park. We have done nothing wrong and yet we are the ones enduring the punishment! It seems like being born is breaking your freakin' Auradonion laws!" Jay exploded as his grip tightened on his fancy weapon.

Carlos held him back as they all saw flashbacks from their isle lives. As Mal recalled her memories she began to feel dizzier and dizzier until she fell to the floor with a thud leaving gasping mouths.

"Mal!" Screamed Evie as she rushed to the fallen dragon. She bent down stroking Mal's head with a huge amount of worry her eyes.

Everyone heard another roar, one they all know of too much. _Maleficent.  
_

 _But then, they heard another roar, a deeper and darker roar..._ _  
_

Mal, despite her pounding headache lifted her head, listening to the roars. Her eyes widens with curiosity as she hears the continued conversation. Her mother was speaking to another dragon, as she listened more closely, she felt as if the deeper roar was a familiar roar..

The caw of a bird forced her out of her thoughts, Diaval. He flew around them frantically, especially around Mal, trying to get her to follow. With all her strength she pushed herself up off the burnt, ashy floor. Evie tried to pull her back down but in vain as Mal looked back at her with sad eyes. _I need too Evie,_ Mal thought hoping that Evie would understand. She sighed as she helped her dragon friend up.

"Not so fast Mal," a male voice said "You aren't getting away this easy, not without a fight."

"Ben, don't you see, she's hurt-" Chad said as he was cut off.

"I don't care!" Ben exclaimed as he shot a dart into Mal's shoulder.

Mal roared a loud roar in a fearful and hurt tone and was followed by another as the dart entered her shoulder.

"Ben!" Shouted Jay, "how dare you."

He cracked his knuckles and gripped his curved snake sword as he ran towards Mal's shooter. But before he could swing his sword they heard more thudding as the ground shook. Deep and deeper threatening roars were heard as the thudding became louder and louder. Mal, whimpering, tried to move but could not, she was shot with a paralysis dart. She continued to roar pleads at the coming noise as two massive dragons stormed through the towering burnt trees. One of which, was bigger than the other.

"Two dragons? Why? Just why?" Audrey exclaimed as she started to back up. The smaller jumped over the Auradonian kids and over to Mal to stand between her and the Auradonian kids. She snarled, revealing a large set of sharp yellow teeth with spit dripping down every tooth. The larger was behind them, making sure they had no where to run. They were about to breathe their fire until Mal made a desperate roar, _please, don't, don't kill them._

They looked at her in confusion before making a deafening roar and the larger taking Mal, with permission from the smaller, and flying off.

The descendants were now face to face, this time, no dragon.

"What. Just. Happened?" asked Doug.

"Did Mal stop those dragons from incinerating us?" asked Chad.

"I... I believe so" stuttered Ben, "why is the question."

The VKs sighed as Jay sheathed his sword. "Mal, she, she..."

"What Carlos? She what?" asked Belle.

Evie continued for him, "She can't kill, she doesn't have the guts to, she just can't."

The people who surrounded them gasped as the daughter of one of the most evil people couldn't do something that seemed so simple and what villains tend to try and do, _kill..._


	8. Author

**This is a dreaded notice because I am writing to inform my readers (yo guys) that I am discontinuing Purple Scales. I feel like there is a hole in the storyline and I have no way of filling it. So I am putting this story up for adoption. If you are to adopt it you can PM me and credit me then you can continue writing it.**

 **Sorry, I just lost inspiration and over the past few months have been drafting chapters but never ended up posting them.**

 **-Iluvbudgies 3**


End file.
